Le chemin des voix
by LunaTena
Summary: Quelles ont été les aventures de Ron entre le moment où il a quitté Harry et Hermione et celui où il a détruit le médaillon?


Me voilà seul. J'erre comme une âme en peine. Mon âme est restée là bas, avec eux. Je suis pourtant déterminer à ne pas céder. Il fait maintenant nuit noir. Ce changement d'atmosphère me fait réaliser que je suis restée seul, immobile et songeur, assis sur un rocher, le regard vidé, fixé vers la mer, au bas de la falaise. Les vagues s'agitent violemment, le vent forcit, je frissonne...

-Allez, il faut bouger, Ron. Tu es resté ici trop longtemps...

Ron s'était parlé ainsi pour se donner du courage. Il se leva lentement, mais avec détermination.

Je ne les ai pas abandonnés ! s'indigna – t – il. Mon départ ne sera pas inutile je vais... les aider, seul, loin d'eux...

Sur ces paroles, il se mis à marcher. Seul son cœur le guidait, vers un horizon qui lui était encore inconnu, mais qui, il en était sûr, les mènerait, lui et ses amis, à la victoire. La plus grande victoire que le monde sorcier vivrait : celle d'une guerre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et lui, Ron, le dernier fils d'une grande famille de rouquins misérables (sans compter son unique sœur, Ginny), ferait partie des héros !

Soudain, une brindille casse et le sort de sa rêverie. Il panique.

Vite... Se cacher... vite ! Merde... Courir... Vite... plus vite... esquiver... courir encore... sauter... survivre...

Survivre... Tel était l'unique but de Ron à cet instant. Le corps en fuite, le cœur ailleurs, le cerveau dans les jambes, l'estomac dans les talons.

Ce que tu peux être bête ! Pourquoi courir ?! Utilise ta baguette sombre crétin !

Cette voix ! Si douce, si mélodieuse... Sa voix ! La suivre... toujours... ne la perd pas... Attends... Guide -moi ! Reviens...

Il transplana.

Tu m'as guidé... Tu m'as dit quoi faire... Le froid et la peur m'emêchaient de bouger... Mais toi, tu était là, tout près... Tu es là, toujours... La lumière... La voix... Non ! TA lumière... TA voix... En moi...

Ces pensées ne cessaient de tourbillonner ainsi alors qu'ils entourait son campement de sortillèges de protection.

Pensant à la Coupe du monde de quidditch à laquelle il avait assisté, il décida d'établir son camps pour la nuit dans une plaine semblable. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, une seule chose importait : reprendre des forces pour poursuivre sa quête... leur quête.

Il partit, au petit matin, vers la ville la plus proche, et trouva un magasin. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des produit moldus et la caissière le regardait avec étonnement, et, il faut bien le dire, avec agacement. Par chance, il avait de quoi payer car Hermione avait laissé des pièces de monnaie dans sa veste. Il vida la totalité du porte monnaie sur le comptoir en décidant qu'il serait plus sage de laisser faire la moldue... Ce système de monnaie était trop compliqué pour lui.

Une fois ses forces revenues, il partit, plus serein qu'auparavant. Sortir la monnaie moldue de sa poche l'avait ramené dans ses souvenirs, mais l'avait détendu. Il était en paix avec lui – même, il ne se sentait plus lâche d'être parti...

-Je sais comment les aider ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Depuis qu'il était seul, c'était la première fois qu'il ne suivait pas son cœur, mais sa raison, ou plutôt son instinct.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Ron préparait son plan... Tout se passait comme prévu... Il pourrait enfin retourner vers ses amis... Entendre sa voix... Cette voix qui pleurait, prononçant son prénom,si souvent... Et son cœur pleurait à l'unisson, son corps la réclamait...

-Hooo, Hermione... Tu me manques tant ! Ce que je prépare, je le fais pour toi... et pour Harry, bien sûr... Mais c'est toi que je veux épouser pas lui ! Hum...

Murmurer ainsi, le faisait rire mais également se sentir fou.

3 jours plus tard...

BNSdL = Bibliothèque Nationale des Sorciers de Londres.

-Merci de m'avoir guidé jusqu'ici... murmura Ron. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée...

Ron était assis dans la salle de lecture principale, une immense pile de livres à ses côtés. Il se retint de justesse de rire en pensant qu'il devait ressembler à Hermione. Puis il eût un grand sourire et son regard se fixa sur l'une des pages d'un livre : _Le charme français et les vélanes._

_ « Les vélanes sont des créatures enchanteresses à qui il est difficile de résister. Elles sont d'une beauté renversante mais n'en sont pas moins redoutables. Derrière se masque de douceur se cache un vrai danger. Provoquer ses créatures n'est pas très sage... On peut trouver ses créature sur les côtés méditerranéennes en particulier. »_

_-_Mais bien sûr ! Bravo ! Encore merci ! Je dois y aller... mais je ne parle pas français...

« Fleur, cherche Fleur... La baie aux coquillages... Suis – moi... »

Ainsi lui parlait la voix en déversant sa lumière en lui. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte il avait transplané et la lumière en lui s'était éclipsé. Il entra dans la maison de son frère par la porte de derrière. Il avait transplané sur la plage...

Bill... ? Fleur... ? C'est Ron...

N'avance pas ! S'exclama Bill en pointant sa baguette sur son frère. Quelle est la seule fois où papa a été fou de rage ?

Je... Mais t'es fou...

Réponds !

Ho heu... lorsque Fred et George on voulu me faire dire un serment inviolable...

Bien... Entre... dit Bill en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Pourquoi est tu ici ?

Je... Je viens voir Fleur... C'est important...

Bonjours Ron ! Qui y a – t – il ?

Je... Pardonne – moi Bill, mais puis – je lui parler en privé ?

Bill rougis, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, embarrassé, puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Que se passe – t – il ?

J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois partir en France... Mais je ne parle pas français...

Quand part – t'on ?

Le plus tôt possible mais... promets – moi de ne rien révéler à personne... pas même à Bill...

Je... Promis... Mais que vas – t'on lui dire pour mon départ ?

Que j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission mais que le lui dire compromettrait la mission et nous mettrait tous en danger...

Le même jour, au crépuscule.

Au revoir, Bill...

Je reviendrai vite, ne t'inquiète pas...

Soyez prudents... Je t'aime ! Dit – il en l'embrassant, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans plus un mot, Ron et Fleur transplanèrent.

Où sommes – nous? demanda Ron.

Sur la petite colline en haut du village où habite ma famille... Où veux – tu aller précisément ?

Je dois parler à des Vélanes...

Je vois... Attends – moi là...

« Ne bouge pas... Attends... Si tu ne vas pas jusqu'aux vélanes, les vélanes viendront à toi... » lui répétait la voix chaque fois qu'il perdait patience.

Ron, Viens ! Les vélanes acceptent de te recevoir...

Au petit matin...

Marché conclu, nous sommes avec vous... Signons un pacte pour officialiser cette discussion...

Alons – y... Ho, une dernière question...

Savez – vous quelque choses sur la b...

Pas ici, Ron !

Pardon...

Avec les Vélanes, à la bruit des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes...

Savez – vous quelque chose sur les... sur les Reliques de la Mort ?

À cette question l'ensemble des vélanes parut choquée.

Pourquoi cette question, jeune homme ?

Hé bien... Mes amis et moi avons une mission à accomplir afin de gagner cette guerre... mais pour cela, nous devons trouver la baguette de sureau... avant lui... sinon, nous sommes faits comme des rats...

Je vois... Hé bien... Nous ne savons pas grand chose mais nous connaissons quelqu'un qui pourra sans doute t'aider...

Pour le voir, tu dois aller dans les montagnes... ton périple sera dangereux... Il y a là – bas beaucoup de géants... et des créatures plus redoutables encore...

Merci. Et, hum, cette personne parle uniquement français ?

Non, il est écossais...

Bien, très bien... Merci de votre aide... Nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau très bientôt... Fleur... ? À toi de décider... M'accompagne – tu ?

Le lendemain, aux aurores.

C'est seul, encore une fois, que Ron quitta les vélanes en direction des montagnes...

Bon, à nous deux ! Guide – moi...

_« Le chemin vers la victoire est tortueux, mais la victoire elle – même n'en sera que plus grande. Écoute ton cœur et tu prendra le bon chemin, quoi qu'il advienne... »_

Écoute ton cœur, Ron, écoute ton cœur...

_« gauche...gauche... droite... J'AI DIT DROITE ! Tout droit... toujours tout droit...droite... STOP ! »_

Non d'une fiente de hibou, un précipice ! J'ai bien failli tomber ! Merci...

_« Ce n'est pas ma voix ni ma lumière qui te guide, mais ton cœur... Écoute – le, toujours... »_

Au sommet de la plus haute (et dangereuse) montagne, face au vieil homme.

Bonjour. (Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour. Bonjour...).

Parle doucement, jeune garçon. Que me veux – tu ?

Pardon... Je m'appelle Ron. J'ai besoin de vous plus que personne...

Explique – toi petit.

Ron fit la grimace en s'entendant appeler ainsi mais ne répliqua pas.

Je suis à la recherche de la baguette de sureau... C'est très important... La victoire ou lees défaite de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en dépend... Nous ne comptons pas nous en servir... Nous voulons seulement éviter qu'elle tombe entre les main de V... Du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Viens petit, suis – moi...

Monsieur... ?

Oui ?

Vous pouvez m'appeler Ron... Ou je peux vous appeler vieux... dit – t – il, irrité d'être encore appelé « petit ». Hum... Je plaisante m'sieur ! S'exclame – t – il en percevant le regard du vieil homme.

Dans l'antre où vit le vieil homme.

Assied – toi, pet... Ron.

Merci. Pouvez – vous m'apprendre des choses importantes pour trouver la baguette ?

La mission que tu dois accomplir est extrêmement dangereuse. Et le chemin vers la victoire est difficile. Cependant, ton cœur est pur. Ce que je lis dans ton âme me laisse penser que tu es destiné à accomplir cette mission seul, avec bravoure. Mais je ne garantis pas ta réussite... Approche mon garçon, et écoute...

Au même moment, la voix, telle le vent, s'était emparée du cœur de Ron et répétant, en écho, la dernière phrase du vieil homme _« approche, et écoute... »._

Le vieil homme reprend la parole après un temps de réflexion.

Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, la baguette de sureau est l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Les trois Reliques rassemblées ont que son possesseur est immortel est invincible...

Mais monsieur...

Le dernier possesseur connu de la baguette était un grand sorcier... Mais il a été tué par cet illustre sorcier qu'était le professeur Dumbledore.

Cela veut – il dire que... Lorsque l'on tue le possesseur de la baguette on la possède à son tour ?!

…

Mais... Albus Dumbledore a été tué ! Elle ne lui appartient plus !

Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne la possède plus...

Je... Non... Vous voulez dire que... Quelle horreur !

Oui. Elle est là -bas. Et tu dois la récupérer. Et vite. Avant qu'il ne la prenne.

Sur le chemin du retour.

_« Poudlard t'attend. Accomplis ton destin. Suis le chemin qui t'est tracé... »_

Poudlard t'attend, Ron, Poudlard t'attend... répéta – il avec un soupir.

_« Prend garde. Un danger insoupçonnable approche. Prépare – toi... »_

Écoutant une fois de plus la voix tapie au fond de son âme, Ron décida de prendre un détour . Le chemin était rocailleux et il y avait beaucoup de vent. Le vent, cette puissance pure qui l'enveloppait dans une mini tornade. Mini tornade lui offrant un sentiment de sérénité, et surtout, de sécurité. Son unique protection dans ce moment de désarroi et de solitude, étouffant le bruit de ses pas, l'avertissant d'un danger imminent : créature redoutable, raffleur, loups garous, géants...

Hmmm, ça sent la chaire humaine...

Je ne vois personne...

Sers – toi de ton nez, sombre crétin !

_« Des raffleurs... Je suis fait comme un rat ! » _se lamentait Ron, tapi derrière un rocher.

Suivez – moi. Sans bruit... dit le premier raffleur, intrigué par l'odeur.

CRAC !

À ce son, les raffleurs se retournent brusquement,cherchant l'origine de ce craquement. Ils se dirigent vers ce qui leur semble être la source de ce bruit.

Faire vite, je dois faire vite...

Il sort de sa cachette, lentement, dans la crainte de se faire repérer.

_« Fuis. Sans bruit. Sans précipitation. Une bourrasque de vent les retient, mais pas pour longtemps... il te faudra du courage pour poursuivre ta quête. Laisse – toi guider... Écoute ton cœur... »_

Assurdatio ! Murmura – t – il.

Et il reprend son chemin.

Il marchait, un flot de pensées voguant au rythme de ses pas.

Hermione et Harry, ses meilleurs amis... Seuls face au danger ! Seuls, sans lui... Seuls, ensemble, tous les deux... Lui, seul, tout seul, face à sa jalousie...

Il se rappelait alors leur première année à Poudlard. Hermione l'énervait au plus haut point ! Cette Miss Je – sais – tout... Ce rat de bibliothèque ! Et pourtant il l'avait sauvée, avec Harry, en se battant contre un troll des montagnes adulte ! Un troll adulte ! Et ils étaient devenus amis... Une amitié éternelle. Bien plus qu'une amitié... Et voilà que cette amitié se transformait peu à peu, en un sentiment qu'il ne maîtrisait guère... L'amour ! Et Harry, son meilleur ami, son confident. L'élu malgré lui. Orphelin à cause de son destin. Destiné à être orphelin. Ce destin qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Que les autres lui avaient choisi... Tout comme son passé. À l'origine de ce destin forcé et détesté ? Un homme. Un seul homme. Un homme ? Un monstre ! Son pire ennemi. Ennemi qu'il n'a pas choisi, encore une fois... Et lui, Ron, son meilleur ami, devait l'aider à accomplir son destin, sa mission... Mais lui avait choisi. Choisi d'être son ami. Choisi de faire face à de nombreuses difficultés...

Harry, Hermione, je...

Attrapez – le !

Noon... Aide – moi ! Aide – moi !

_« Cours, abruti ! »_

Ha, oui... Merci ?! Dit – il, courant sans se retourner.

_Éviter les rochers... Les creux... Sauter... Esquiver les sorts... Courir encore et toujours ! Et... Mais... Oui, bien sûr ! Lancer un sort ! Non mais quel imbécile ! »_

Wingardium leviosaaaaah !

_« C'est pas leviosaaaah c'est leviosa ! »_

Hohoh...

Il jette sa baguette et se met à courir en hurlant de panique.

Ridicule, n'est – ce pas ?

Heureusement pour lui (et pour nous), les événements ne se sont pas déroulés ainsi.

Je disais donc...

Wingardium leviosa !

Un gros rocher s'éleva dans les airs.. Puis un autre.. Et un autre... En quelques secondes, trois des quatre raffleurs étaient à terre, assommés.

Experliarmus !

Reducto !

Ils crièrent en même temps. Ron retint sa baguette de justesse. Le bord de la falaise sur lequel était le raffleur s'effondra. Il tomba dans le vide. Le sort de reduction avait atteint son but.

Le lendemain, à préaulard.

- Poudlard, me voilà !

He ! Qui est là ? Retourne – toi, le môme !

_« HomonDieuqu'est-cequejevaisfairehomonDieuhomonDieu homonDieu ! »_

- Je me suis perdu... J'ai raté le train pour Poudlard... mentit – il. Son instinct l'incitait à garder la tête haute...

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il fait nuit... Ne baisse pas les yeux... »_

- Ton nom ! exigea l''homme.

- Colin. Colin Crivey.

L'homme regarde attentivement la liste des élèves de Poudlard...

_« Fais quelque chose... Tu es un sorcier... Sers – toi de la magie, bon sang ! »_

- Impero ! Murmure Ron.

_« Faites que ça marche... Faites que ça marche... Faites que ça marche... »_

- Bien. Prends mon bras. Je vais t'accompagner.

Ils transplanent devant le portail de Poudlard. Amycus, qui est de garde, leur ouvre. L'homme transplane. Ron part seul de son côté.

_« Le lac... Vas au lac... VAS AU LAC... La tombe... Ouvre la tombe... OUVRE LA... Brr... »_

- Par le slip de Dumby ! C'est pas p...

- Ron ?

- Ginny ? Je... Mais... Qu'est – ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est la que je dois être, Ron ! dit – elle en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. J'allai te poser la même question. Je me recueillais sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Harry tenait tant à lui... Et toi, que fais tu ici?Tu vas te faire prendre !

- Je me recueillais... tenta – il, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Bien sûr... répliqua – t – elle, sceptique. Hé ! Mais tu brilles !

- Mais qu'est – ce que tu racontes ?

Intrigué, il suit le regard de sa sœur...

De la lumière entrait dans son cœur. Une grande source de lumière. Magnifique, éblouissante lumière.

- Ha... Le déluminateur... Mais je ne l'ai pas touché... La voix ! Sa voix !

- La voix ? Quelle voix ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il avait transplané. La lumière... et la voix, l'avaient guidé... encore une fois.

- Mais où suis – je donc ? Ils ne sont pas loin, je le sens !

_« Attends, Ron, Attends... »_

- Attends, Ron, attends...

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi.

- Un cerf ? Harry ? Harry !

Le lac, forêt de Dean.

- Mais il est fou ! Il a plogé ! Non mais quel idiot ! Il ne remonte pas ? Pourquoi il ne remonte pas ? Remonte... Remonte... Remonte...

_« Jette – toi à l'eau, Ron, jette – toi à l'eau ! » SE RÉPÉTAIT – IL._

Une grande inspiration. Un SPLASH retentissant. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Oppressant. Une épée sort de l'eau. Puis deux têtes. Et enfin deux corps. Deux respirations saccadées. Un bruit de métal. Une toux...

- Mais t'es dingue !

- Ron ? Tu es revenu ?

Sous la tente.

- Une lumière éblouissante. Se dirigeant vers mon cœur. Puis j'ai entendu une voix. TA voix, Hermione ! Elle m'a guidé jusqu'ici... Mais avec les sorts de protection, je ne savez pas où vous étiez... Et puis j'ai vu le cerf. Je l'ai suivi. Et j'ai trouvé Harry...

- Le cerf ? Mais c'était une biche !

- Le cerf ? La biche ? Non mais vraiment ! S'impatienta Hermione.

- La biche... Elle m'a guidé jusqu'à l'épée... dit Harry en levant l'épée en l'air.

- L'épée ? L'épée... Comment... ? Où... ?

- Elle était au fond du lac. Harry a plongé. Je ne le voyais pas remonter alors j'ai plongé aussi. Le médaillon l'étouffait, on l'a détruit...

- TU l'as détruit !

- C'est vrai ?! Ron ?!

FIN.


End file.
